The demand for energy is increasing as more and more countries become developed. The search for alternative sources for generating power is stronger than ever. Geothermal, wind, solar, and hydro are just few of many different forms of alternative energy sources that are aimed to reduce undesired byproducts of the burning of fossil fuels, such as carbon monoxide. Marine current power is just one of many sources of alternative power generation. Advantages of using marine currents as a source of energy includes: the reliability of constantly moving marine currents; the high density of water vs. air resulting in reduced turbine blade diameters for similar power output; almost no visual pollution; no environmental impact even for large scale electricity generation operations, and usually a short distance for the marine-current-power generators to the existing electrical grid. Marine power provides a clean, practical, and renewable large scale electrical power and needs different supportive technologies. The present invention aims to deploy and retrieve marine power generators in a more efficient, safe, and cost-effective manner. Currently, the deployment and retrieval of marine power generators is a difficult and dangerous operation due to the large forces of waves and currents imposed on the generators during deployment and retrieval. Resultantly, people involved in the marine power generator deployment and retrieval processes could be badly injured or even killed, especially if safety precautions are not implemented. Also, marine power generators can be damaged or even lost during deployment and retrieval. The present invention allows users to safely and securely deploy and retrieve marine power generators during mild environmental conditions, adding safety and ease to the task.